


No sabe decirlo

by Layla_Redfox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:09:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layla_Redfox/pseuds/Layla_Redfox
Summary: —Hey, Oikawa —saludó sin más—, mi amigo dice que eres muy lindo, pero no sabe decirlo en japonés.Lo dijo tan repentinamente y sin rodeos que a Oikawa se le paró el corazón, y su alma cayó por los suelos.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones. Este es un pequeño AU donde…  
> \- Bokuto es mitad japonés, pero creció en América y solo habla inglés.  
> \- Oikawa e Iwaizumi van a la misma universidad (ya quisiera ;-;)  
> \- La idea se le ocurrió a mi bro, pero como le da flojera hacerlo me dijo que podía hacerlo :D

Oikawa solo había tenido la idea de ir a ver el partido del equipo contra el cual se iban a enfrentar en dos días, entonces llevó a Iwaizumi con él, en contra de su voluntad, y terminaron sentándose demasiado cerca de la cancha, prácticamente en la primera fila. Iwaizumi solo se la pasó resoplando y rodando los ojos hasta que llegaran los equipos que iba a jugar. Oikawa y él ya habían ganado su propio partido, y podían irse a casa, e Iwaizumi solo quería descansar, pero ahí estaba, al lado del montón de basura que tenía por amigo, el cual solo hablaba y hablaba acerca del equipo por el cual estaban ahí. Al parecer eran fuertes y peculiares, pero lo que a Oikawa más le interesaba era el hecho de que tenían gente extranjera en el equipo, y la idea de jugar con ellos después francamente le emocionaba, por muy raro que fuera.

Para alivio de Iwaizumi, los dos equipos ingresaron a la cancha, y comenzaron a calentar, primero empezó el equipo en cuestión que Oikawa quería observar, y nada más empezaron a rematar balones y practicar bloqueos, sus ojos brillaron de emoción. Eran increíbles, debía admitirlo, incluso el único chico que conocía del equipo y le caía un poco demasiado mal, aquel que tenía cabello desordenado que parecía recién salido de la cama, y que era bloqueador central.

Sin embargo, más geniales parecían los rematadores americanos que podrían hacer estallar el balón contra el suelo si quisieran. Eran dos gigantes de cabello rubio que sobresalían sobre todos los demás, pero Oikawa les había puesto tanta atención que ni se percató en cierto chico que lo miraba fijamente. Y era raro que no lo haya notado antes, porque era demasiado extravagante como para no notarlo, comenzando por la altura y todo el músculo de sus piernas y brazos, y luego el cabello, negro y blanco, peinado hacia arriba en forma de picos, brillante por las cantidades colosales de gel que debía tener para adquirir ese volumen. Y al final, los ojos. No eran ni de un marrón claro o verdes amarillentos, no, eran malditamente dorados y brillantes, redondos y grandes, mirándolo fijamente, como si quisieran escrutar en su interior.

De pronto, el chico cortó toda conexión visual al girarse y caminar rápidamente hacia el chico de cabello despeinado. Oikawa reaccionó debido a eso, y también al escuchar la voz de Hajime.

—Ah, qué raro... ¿Qué fue eso?

—¿Sabrá quiénes somos? —se aventuró a decir Oikawa, pensando que el chico había ido a informar, y ahora los tacharían de espías.

—Solo Kuroo nos conoce —dijo Iwaizumi—, puede que haya dicho algo pero...

Y en ese momento, Kuroo, el de peinado de almohada, caminaba hacia ellos, con una de sus típicas sonrisas socarronas que Oikawa muy bien conocía. Y se plantó frente a ellos sin desaparecer la sonrisa.

—Hey, Oikawa —saludó sin más—, mi amigo dice que eres muy lindo, pero no sabe decirlo en japonés.

Lo dijo tan repentinamente y sin rodeos que a Oikawa se le paró el corazón, y su alma cayó por los suelos.

—¿Qué? —habló Iwaizumi medio consternado.

—Es que Bokuto es mitad japonés, pero no habla el idioma, ¿Qué vergüenza, no? —explicó Kuroo, retirándose tan rápido como había llegado.

Oikawa no fue capaz de decir nada, solo alcanzó a ver a Bokuto gritándole algo a Kuroo -el muy desgraciado no dejaba de sonreír-. Luego Bokuto se dio cuenta de que Oikawa lo estaba mirando fijamente, por lo que corrió y se escondió tras sus amigos americanos, quien reían también, justo antes de que se diera la señal para que empezara el partido. Y durante todo el juego, Oikawa no le quitó los ojos de encima a Bokuto, y el pobre parecía alterado y avergonzado por eso, pero era increíble lo bien que jugaba a pesar de eso. A Oikawa le parecía genial su forma de moverse, de atacar, de recibir, todo le parecía malditamente genial, hasta el como hizo que ganaran el partido. Definitivamente quería jugar con ellos pronto. Pero no se acercó a ellos cuando salieron de los vestidores para decirles eso. Se acercó a Bokuto específicamente para decirle otra cosa.

— _I think you are cute too_ —le dijo en el mejor inglés que podía pronunciar.

Y entonces, el alma de Bokuto cayó por los suelos también.

**Author's Note:**

> Es loco como mi bro, la loca del IwaOi, haya pensado esta idea y me lo haya pasado a mí, la loca del BokuOi (? JAJA, me dijo la idea y no pude resistirme a hacerla, porque me pareció demasiado lindaaaaa, así que aquí estoy, publicando un pequeño drabble cuando debería estar avanzando una actu, pero meh, arderé en el infierno, como sea xD  
> Espero les haya gustado aunque fuera cortito :3 gracias por leer! Y gracias por darle una oportunidad a estos dos xD Les agradezco desde ya si dejan review, que me harían muy feliz ;w; eso, chau, cuídense~   
> Layla Redfox fuera!  
> :3


End file.
